This invention relates generally to the art of producing blown glass articles, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling the formation of an ice coating on the outer surface of such articles.
The art of glass blowing is well known, it has been practiced throughout the world for centuries. Present day glassblowers manipulate hot, malleable glass by using similar skills and techniques as those used by Egyptian craftsmen of ancient times. In the hands of an experienced glassblower, glass can be manipulated into a virtually endless variety of geometries and sizes. Glass blowing is commonly used to create artistic glass works for both private and public display. There is great demand in the marketplace for such works.
Artists create visually appealing blown glass works by manipulating the physical characteristics of the glass work. Primarily, visual variations from piece to piece are limited to differences in geometric configurations, color combinations, and surface characteristics of the individual glass components of the work. Those skilled in the art of creating blown glass works are constantly looking for ways to further enhance the creativity of their works. Accordingly, novel ways of enhancing the visual appeal of artistic glass works are desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manipulating the visual appearance of a hollow glass article by controlling the temperature of a fluid communicated therethrough.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for forming an ice coating on the outer surface of a hollow glass article in an above-freezing temperature ambient condition.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for preventing the formation of an ice coating on the outer surface of a hollow glass article in a below-freezing temperature ambient condition.
These and other objects are achieved with the present invention in which a system and method are provided for controlling the formation an ice coating on the exterior of hollow glass members 30 of an artwork. The individual glass members 30 are preferably blown from molten glass to create a plurality of unique tubular geometries having a variety of colors.
The glass members 30 have opposite open ends, each terminating at a planar edge 31 defining an opening 33. The opposite ends of each glass tube are attached to a support structure 34 preferably having a planar upper surface 36 surrounded by a raised peripheral portion 38. Planar edge 31 of tubular glass member 30 is preferably attached to surface 36 with a layer of adhesive 32, providing an air-tight waterproof seal between glass member edge 31 and support surface 36.
The ends of each glass tube 30 are positioned over apertures 37 extending completely through support structure upper surface 36. Connector members 26 are provided for transferring liquid coolant between the glass members 30 and other components of the system. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, each connector 26 has upper and lower conduit portions, 27 and 29, respectively, separated by a flanged portion 28 extending outwardly from the exterior surface of the connector.
An insulated reservoir 10 is provided for holding a volume of liquid coolant to be circulated through the system. In operation, the temperature of the liquid coolant can be reduced to a desired temperature range using a compressor apparatus 12 similar to that employed in automobile air conditioning systems and refrigeration systems. As illustrated in FIG. 4, in the present invention, compressed refrigerant is circulated through a length of copper tubing 14 which includes a coiled section extending proximate to the bottom of coolant reservoir 10. A pump 18 is provided for circulating the coolant through the system during operation.
A conduit subassembly is provided for directing the flow of coolant through the system. Generally, the conduit subassembly includes an inlet manifold 20, a plurality of inlet conduit members 24, an outlet manifold 44, and a plurality of outlet conduit members 40. Inlet manifold 20 includes a plurality of integral manifold ports 22 fluidly connected to inlet conduit members 24. Preferably, inlet conduit members 24 comprise lengths of flexible plastic tubing capable of circulating coolant at the desired temperature ranges without degrading. Opposite ends of each inlet conduit member 24 fit snugly over integral port 22 and fluid connector portion 29, respectively. Outlet manifold member 44 has a similar construction to inlet manifold member 20 and includes a plurality of integral outlet ports 42 attached by outlet conduit members 40 to corresponding fluid connectors as previously described above. Preferably, the outlet conduit members 40 are provided having a smaller inner diameter than the respective inlet conduit members 24 in order to impede the flow of coolant through the glass tubes, thereby ensuring that the glass tubes are maintained continuously filled with coolant during operation. In this manner, the formation of bare spots, or external tube surface areas not coated with ice, can be minimized. Outlet manifold member 44 also has an integral return port 46 through which the coolant is returned to coolant reservoir 10. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 4, return port 46 introduces circulated coolant back to the surface of the coolant volume in reservoir 10.
In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, a thermocouple apparatus extends through reservoir 10 for measuring coolant temperature. More specifically, the thermocouple includes a temperature sensor 17 and a temperature display 19. Preferably, the thermocouple communicates electronically with the compressor subsystem in such a manner that operation of the compressor can be regulated to maintain the coolant temperature within a desired range.
In operation, the compressor apparatus 12 reduces the temperature of liquid coolant in the reservoir 10 to a desired temperature. Once the desired coolant temperature has been achieved, coolant is pumped out of reservoir 10 and into inlet manifold 20. Subsequently, the coolant is forced through integral manifold ports 22 and directed into corresponding glass members 30. Upon exiting the glass members, coolant is recombined in outlet manifold 44, where it is returned into reservoir 10 through outlet port 46. Preferably, the system is operated in an environment having a high ambient temperature relative to the coolant temperature. As a result, condensate is initially formed on the outer surface of the glass tubes, ultimately freezing to form the desired ice coating.
Alternatively, in some instances it may be desirable to prevent the formation an ice coating on the exterior surface of glass members 30 in below-freezing temperature ambient conditions. In that instance, coolant is preferably circulated through the system at a temperature sufficient to preclude the formation of an ice coating.